nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure training 3-12-14
Participants Kazu Hozuki, Katsuro Uchiha Roleplay Thanatophilism: -Kazu would walk up to a field surrounded by bamboo with a few boulders in here and there. He sat down on the ground folding his legs under him reaching behind his back pulling his ninja tool pouch to his lap. He would start to dig inside of the pouch making sure that his tools were all there recalling the battle for leadership where he had forgotten his tool. He kept looking at the entrance of the field waiting to see if his teammate Katsuro would show up to accept his sparring challenge, Earlier that day he had thrown a kunai with a letter attached to it threw Katsuro's window that read: "Katsuro we should have a little training match to improve our skill, so that we do not have what happened to s when we fought for leadership happen on a real battle field. I will be waiting at the field we had the battle in. Signed Kazu Hozuki." as he finished going through his tool he placed it back to his back and stared at the inference patiently waiting.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would wake from his bed from a long night of training, as he looked up he seen a kunai fly in his window and imbed itself in the wall as he dove to the ground with the kunai he kept under his pillow and stood ready in case someone came through. He slowly looked over the window to see no one so he went and looked to the note, in doing so he rubbed his head and said softly- awe mom is going to kill me. – shakes his head he walks over to the bedside and picks up his outfit and his tools. Getting dressed he walked out of his room and grabbed on apple on the way by just before walking out of his home and began to walk down the street. Slowly he moved to the training grounds, biting into his apple along the way and gaining some energy being he knew that this would probably come to a spar, then reaching the field he moved over to the training grounds and looked around to find him- Thanatophilism Thanatophilism Whisper: -As he noticed his teammate mate he started to get really excited. He would place his hands on the ground and push himself up to stand , as he stood he lifted his left arm above his head and started to wave as he yelled out: "YO! Katsuro, over here!" He would start to run over to the boy almost tripping over his own feet out of excitement.- CastielCaoin: He would wave seeing him as always he was the quiet one; he started walking in his direction, also noticing how kazu was nearly falling on his ass from his excitement. He yawned and moved closer and was curious on what he wanted to do today. Thanatophilism: -As he reached Katsuro he would stop in place and place his head behind his head with a smile on his face and look around the area noticing the place where the last battle too place. His smile started to drop from his face remembering the damage he took not wanting to have that happen again. He spoke in a soft low voice, "So does you being here mean you want to have a battle to improve our skill?" He patiently waited for his answer hope he did in fact come to do a training battle instead of scold him for throwing a kunai threw his window, as now thinking about it he could have delivered the message in a better way.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would shrug and nod, again he doesn’t usually talk so he just would use his own way to answer, he would keep his hands at his sides to be ready for when kazu wanted to start, Just in case he didn’t want to use a 1..2..3 start. He wouldn’t be giving him a lecture because normally he didn’t listen to his mother when she chose to complain. He would take a few steps back and look around at some of the damage that had been done from the day before. His arm was wrapped in bandages from the light but long cut that ran down the upside of his arm, it was mainly healed thanks to the medical Nin but was still scar tissue so they kept it wrapped. Today he didn’t forget something his father had handed down to him, if he would have had them he might not have gotten injured the day before, His stone arm guards, made of a rugged hard stone almost like iron, just more rough. Thanatophilism: -Kazu would take his hand from behind his head slowly bringing it down as he moved his other arm forward, putting his arms in front of him setting himself in a fighting stance for he took Katsuro shrug and nod as a yes to his previous question. "Well let's get started shall we." He said with a smirk on his face as he started to count aloud. "1... 2... 3... Start!" As soon as he finished saying the word start he would begin to lift his leg swinging it at Katsuro with a good bit of force hoping to catch him off guard, keeping his hands in a position so that he could also block a counter attack thrown at him- CastielCaoin: As he heard the countdown, he knew that he would need to move fast, so he slowly brought up his arms and waited for the first strike, it was a little unexpected that he would be kicking all of a sudden but it worked slightly, but unfortunately for kazu, he was ready too. Using his arm guard to block the kick, if enough force was given it might hurt his shin from the block of stone hitting the kick, his other hand shot back to his pouch and pulled out two kunai, one with a finger through the end circle of the kunai and the other in a throwing position. He would thrust his hand forward towards his torso but if he hit him it would just graze him being his reach wasn’t far enough. Even if he didn’t hit him he would jump backwards trying to get distance between the both of them, sliding to a stop and not taking an eye off of his opponent. Thanatophilism: -Before making contact with Katsuro he would stop his leg and pull it back spinning his body to avoid the kunai coming for his chest. As he spun his body he would bring his leg down place it back on the ground bring his spin to a stop. Once his body stopped he would reach behind himself and dig into his pouch grabbing two kunai and a smoke bomb, after grabbing the told he would throw down the smoke bomb at Katsuro's feet. Once the smoke bomb hit the ground Kazu would jump backwards so that he would not be caught in the smoke screen. While in mid air he would throw the two kunai he had grabbed before towards the smokescreen he had just set down. Once he landed on the ground he would watch the area filled with smoke to see if his kunai had met its target or to watch for the target escaping the smoke.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would already be moving backward as the kunai had flown and hit where he was. He brought his hands up using the back end of the smoke screen to hide him and his intensions. He brought his hands together and seamlessly made the seals - Ram → Snake → Tiger- at an average speed for a genin, He then made two near perfect clones, his max for this time around as he began sprinting for him, each of them had two kunai in their hands as the one on the right tore through the smoke screen and attempted to flank him to the right, as the one on the left did the same thing, flanking to Kazus left, Unknowing to him the real one would be coming straight at him from out of the smoke so it would look like three of them all converging on him at once, as they all threw their kunai at the same time. He would watch as the kunai would be aimed for the ground around him, if they landed they would make a full circle around him. Katsuro then made the symbol for release as the two kunai that were flying in front of Kazu would blow using the bomb tags hidden under the wrappings. When they would blow all three of them, him and the two clones would stop in their tracks and wait in a fighting stance, all three of them having a hand drop down to their tool pouches like they were in perfect sync- Thanatophilism: -As the paper bomb tags from the Kunai would explode a log fell to the ground in his place for he had used a body replacement after he had thrown Kunai into the smokescreen moments earlier. The real Kazu would jump up into the air reaching back into his ninja tool pouch and grab the three paper bomb tagged Kunai he had in his pouch tossing them at the feet of the three Katsuro. As he landed on the ground he would take out another Kunai from his tool pouch and set himself up in a guarded position so that he could defend himself in case his attack didn't work. While in his defensive stance he would keep looking around to see the outcome of his attack- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would notice the kunai hit the ground and all three would begin to back flip and push himself away but as he did that, they went off in an explosion, surprised there was bomb tags on them, two of his clones disappeared into a cloud of smoke as he went flying backward, the force sent him flying but he was far enough away he wasn’t damaged much only thrown, he slammed his hand into the ground to stop his momentum using his guard to dig into the ground as he slid to a stop. He dug his feet into the earth and took off using the eerie smoke as cover as he ran at him, drawing 4 shuriken into his hand and threw them, his other hand holding a kunai he had taken from his pouch with the other hand as he ran right behind his shuriken, hoping to get close to him and hoping the shuriken was aimed for his four appendages. Thanatophilism: -He would jump away twisting his body around in mid air trying to dodge the incoming Shuriken and Katsuro himself as he was trying to dodge the attack He would take a hit by the Shuriken into his right arm and leg. After taken the Shuriken into his arm and leg he would fall to the ground on one knee with blood running down his arm and leg and deep wounds that would later require stitches, he would then pull the Shuriken out of his limbs tossing them right back at the person that had thrown them at him and place his left arm in front of him with a Kunai in hand preparing to guard himself from any other incoming attack.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro smiled lightly as he brought his kunai up to catch his but not before seeing shuriken fly back at him as he realised they were his shuriken. Twisting his hands in an ex across his body as he ran the shuriken both bounced and embedded themselves in the arm guards as he then brought his kunai up again to meet his opponent, slamming into him with force. Their kunai clashed and held their place as Katsuro brought his other fist up in an uppercut from his waist hoping to catch kazu off guard- Thanatophilism: -Kazu would take the punch not noticing because he was focused on deflecting the Kunai. As he was falling backwards he would grab a hold of Katsuro shirt with his wounded arm pulling him towards him. As he pulled Katsuro he would drop his Kunai and ball his fist swinging it towards his face not quite sure of he would make contact due to getting a bit dizzy from the blood loss from the wounds he received earlier- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would realise they would fall together thanks to him grabbing his bleeding arm. He brought his hand up with the kunai to Kazus throat and held it there, hoping that this would end and they could go to the medical clinic to get fixed up soon. He landed on top of him and held the kunai three waiting for a submission, looking into his face knowing to bring his other arm up just in case he decided to try and retaliate. Thanatophilism: -Kazu would lay there for while; he would then throw his arms up in a bit of a fit. "I give you win... I guess I need to train a lot more." He would then push Katsuro away and get on a knee. "I suppose we should go get fixed up" He would then get to his feet extending his arm out to help Katsuro up off the ground.- CastielCaoin: he gets to his knees and pushes himself up taking the hand of help, beginning to walk slowly to the clinic; he now at least had one win of something under his belt now, seeing as he gave away the leadership fight. He would pull a few kunai out of the ground as they left so he could clean them and put them in his tool pouch, also pulling the shuriken out of his guard and puts them away too. He limps next to kazu and says- your tough- only thing he would have said in hours, as he pulls a rag from his pack and places it on the open scar on his arm to stop the bleeding- Thanatophilism: -Kazu would walk off the field heading to the infirmary on the side of Katsuro with a half smile on his face limping with his arm hanging down at his side his other hand cupped on it.-